fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minotaur
Summary Minotaur is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Minotaur serves as one of the main antagonist of the Greece portion of the first arc of Sacred Heir. He is a monster revived by Freed after he gained godly powers. He is also granted a higher intellect in which allows him the think and plan, making him extremely dangerous. He is also granted new powers that allowed him to cause great havoc across Greece. He would then threaten the civilians and force them to send 9 young men and women (preferably attractive ones) into his labyrinth every week in order to devour them. His goals aren't too grandeur, he simply wants to devour humans and live an easy life in his Labyrinth turned palace. Personality Minotaur is not a very complex character. While he has a notably higher intellect than your average person, he is still very "power driven". He believes overwhelming power conquers all and that belief shapes his ideals. He respects those with great power and treats those weaker than him like trash. Minotaur notably has an issue with those who were born with good looks. This is due to the fact that he was born with a bull's head and as such never had a chance to even look attractive. This is why he only wants the most attractive young men and women to be sacrificed to him, pure spite. Minotaur tends to be easily angered and even the slightest inconvenience sets him off. He is also extremely petty and causes destruction over minor things. When one of his sacrifices was over the age of 25, he decided to release an Earthquake by punching the ground (Caused an 10.5 scale quake. Of course this only hindered him as this is what causes Aji and the group to head to Greece, soooooo whoops!). Despite this, Minotaur is still highly intelligent can think many steps ahead of the main cast (Although considering Aji's intellect, you could question whether that's an impressive feat or not). Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Minotaur Origin: Sacred Heir Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monster, Human/Bull Hybrid Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Crete, Greece Height: 8'4" Likes: Young and Attractive Human Meat Dislikes: Old and Ugly Human Meat, Inconveniences Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Hunting Helpless Humans Status: Deceased Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C Powers and Abilities: Personal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Axe Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Berserk Mode. |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: Island level+ (His aura created a storm that dwarfed Greece in size. Simply punching the ground was able to created a 10.5 Magnitude Earthquake) Speed: FTL (Kept pace with Aji's party) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class+ Durability: Island level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, Tens of thousands of kilometers with powers. Standard Equipment: Giant Axe Intelligence: Minotaur despite being a very intelligent being is very brute force based. He prefers to simply overpower his opponents with his power, making him very easy to read. When in a berserk state, this becomes very apparent. Weaknesses: Very easy to read. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rampage and Destruction:' Charges attacks and swings his axe wildly, destroying all within range. *'Poison Breath:' Releases a green gas from his mouth that poisons those within range, killing them overtime. *'Earth Arte: Great Pillars:' Summons pillars of stone from the ground that either impale the opponent or knock them into the air. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Axe Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Concept Users Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 6